My poor, poor, little B
by Karkitty will eat you
Summary: B is dead. L was in love. On hiatus
1. L

It is now 9:28 and I should be doing my English preliminary outline that is due tomorrow and stuff, but I just had a great idea for a fanfic please excuse all speling and puncutaoin erreors. I have very little time. ON WITH THE STORY!

Why did you think that an unsolvable mystery could be made by you, B? I loved you. I, L, am admitting to that. I loved you. (A/N Shit, my computer battery's dying! Better hurry! Shouldn't have written that. Took too long) I loved you. You had to try though, I suppose. You could never be satisfied until you tried. You admired me. Even copied me, my habits, my sugar, (though I never really liked strawberry jam) you still could never be satisfied until you beat me. My poor, poor, little B.


	2. B

I got put on two people's story alert!

Thank you Frog-Jo and SugarChocolate13 for reviewing, by the way. I am one of those people who gets excited by just one review! Two goes way beyond my powers of comprehension. Anyways, this one is from B's point of view!

L, I know how you felt about me. If you felt so strongly, why did you put me here? I feel the same way. You know that. I asked the guards here if I could talk to you. I guess I expected them to say no, but they said they'd have to _think about it_. I know I underestimated Naomi, but still. I hope they allow me to talk to you. Before I am killed by Kira, which I know I will be; he is killing everyone here;I want to tell you that I-I love you.


	3. The Meeting

Thank you to SugarChocolate13 for the idea for this story and one of the paragraphs in here is purely her/his writing.

I got a call the other day. It was from the jail. More specifically, the jail that BB was in.

**The inmate known by Beyond Birthday is asking to see you**, the synthetic voice said. "What does he want?" I heard myself ask.

**He wouldn't say. He just said he wants to see you. **

"I'll see him," I said without really hearing myself _B wants to see me! Is it possible that…_ I didn't let myself finish that thought. If I believed that, it would just disappoint me again.

**Are you sure? He will probably try to kill-**

"I'm sure," I snapped, "when?"

**Tomorrow at twelve thirty**

"I'll be there."

(A/N I don't know how to do those lines running across the paper. If you know, please help! Anyways, just pretend there's a line here)

_**The next day**_

As I walked over to the jail where BB was kept, I thought to myself: _What does he want to see me? With my luck, probably he will probably try to gut me._ A ghost of a smile flitted across my face for a moment. _I do have that sort of luck. All I really wan to do is see him before he dies. Before he is killed by Light Yagami (aka Kira)_ I opened the door to the building and walked inside.

"Sir?" one of the stupider agents asked.

"I have an arranged meeting with the inmate more commonly known as Beyond Birthday," I said, forgetting that he would most likely not be used to teenagers speaking the way I do.

"Umm…"

"Take me to B or I will cut off your head!" I snapped, in uncanny impersonation of the queen of hearts.

"Well, you know, sir, B is one of the highly guarded and dangerous of all the inmates here-"

I silenced him with a glare

"Okay, I'll take you there"

I followed the security guard, not really thinking about where I was going._ I would see him soon!_ I was practically floating!

"Here he is, you will have five minutes alone with him before we come back," he said, consulting his watch.

I looked at B, a perfect image of myself.

"Is the room being monitored?" he asked first

"No?"

"I want to tell you something. I know I'm going to die soon. I'm not sure when, but I know I will. I'm one of the greatest criminals, Lawliet. Come closer, I want to tell you something."

I cautiously approached him, not wanting to take too much of a risk. Strangely, I wanted to be close to this crazed serial killer. Remembering all those feelings I had for him, I felt guilty.

"First, tell me why you did this, Beyond,"

The question seemed to catch B off guard. He narrowed his eyes and let a mischievous smirk onto his features.

"I wanted your attention. I wanted you to know that I'm back. I needed you to know. And I wanted to create a case for you that would keep me on your mind forever… just like YOU never left mine… I began to look like you, to act like you… Lawliet… I hate you for making me love you more than anything. You're the greatest, I was always behind, I felt so close to you. So damn close, but then you left, didn't you, Lawliet? You left and became the greatest detective in the world," Beyond turned away, not wanting to face L after giving him this confession.

(Imaginary line thingy here)

DINNER TIME! I need to go now! Sorry to leave you hanging! Especially SugarChocolate13 who was a REALLY big help. Love you, SUGAR!


End file.
